Goldenheart
Description Goldenheart is a thin, sleek, powerful creature with golden eyes and a golden heart-shaped patch on her chest, and the rest of her fur is black, white, and gray. She has many scars, but the most noticeable one is a thin, long scar slicing across her eye to her heart shaped patch. Her front paws are stained red with blood. Personality Goldenheart is rude, mean, manipulative, and doesn't care who dies as long as she gets revenge and power. Powers She has the ability to walk into other's dreams, see into other's minds, and an enhanced ability to kill. She also has the ability to turn invisible, and walk as a faded spirit in the waking world that anyone can hear or scent, but not see or feel. History Goldenheart and her mate, Oceaneye, and her son, Amberblade, came to the Winged Wolf's Western Pack after their pack was demolished and they were the only survivors of that kind. But instead of being welcomed, the Western Pack veiwed this as an invasion and killed Goldenheart, Oceaneye, and Amberblade. Goldenheart's friend, Waveshard, watched and did not help. This caused Goldenheart to become bitter, and instead of accepting her fate and going to become a happy spirit in the Plains of Light, she stayed a half-alive half-spirit ghost, and will not fully fade into death until her vengeance is complete. She hunts down wolves in small packs, such as Rowanfeather's Pack, and hopes to create an army to fight for her and help her take over the packs and finally kill those who wronged her, such as the killer of her family, herself, and Waveshard. Then, she vows to restore her mate and son using dark powers only found in ancient times, and rule the packs like they rightfully should have. She has so far targeted Shadowfang of Rowanfeather's pack, using his weakness of being rejected by his one true love, Tawnyfur of Rowanfeather's pack, using her weakness of feeling unloved by her parents who spend all their time on her younger sister, Spidervenom of Rowanfeather's pack, using his weakness of accidentally killing a wolf, and Glassblood of Rowanfeather's pack, using her weakness of her mother being killed in front of her own eyes. Viewing Rowanfeather's pack's trust as weakness, she started to target wolves from there, but is slowly targeting wolves from other's pack. She plans on targeting wolves from the northern pack next, then the southern, western, then eastern. After that, she'll target enough wolves to create an army to overpower all the packs. After taking over the Winged Wolf packs, she plans to take control of the Ice Tiger pack, the Blazing Lion pack, and eventually every spirit pack in the world. She knows it sounds far-fetched, and it may gtake forever, but slowly she hopes to reach at least some of her goal. Goldenheart gains help from other spirits like her, who want to kill or harm those who wronged them. She has help from Ghosttail, a purple-gray winged wolf with no tail, Whispermist, a gray-blue winged dog, Sunspell, a orange-yellow winged wolf, Curseshade, a black winged wolf with one eye, Featherspark, a yellow winged wolf, Lightdark, a winged black jaguar, Scarsilver, a gray winged polar bear, Diamondfur, a blue colored winged wolf, and Bloodscream, a red colored winged bear. Category:Females